Day By Day
by Poopstik
Summary: It was as if she sucked the life out of me. My life became colourless. Black and white. She was falling out of my hands instantly like a fallen petal. I was missing her like crazy even though she was with another guy. Songfic. Kukai x Amu. by Big Bang.


Day by Day

It was as if she sucked the life out of me. My life became colourless. Black and white. She was falling out of my hands instantly like a fallen petal. I was missing her like crazy even though she was with another guy. Songfic. Haru Haru by Big Bang. Kukai x Amu

****

Leave  
Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me  
Ah ah ah ah~

I was walking around the ally streets with Kairi and Nagihiko. Then I saw two figures kissing intensly and one figure was leaning againest the brick wall behind them. Her hair was cotton candy like. So pink and fluffy. And the male was like a midnight cat. Blue hair and blue eyes. Ikuto and Amu. My Amu was kissing him. Why? Why did she do this to me?****

My broken heart like a wave  
My shaken heart like a wind  
My heart vanished like smoke  
It can't be removed like a tattoo  
I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in  
Only dusts are piled up in my mind  
(say goodbye)

I walked up to them and pulled him away from her. I punched him in his jaw and he punched me. He was too tall for me. Making me seem like a shrimp. She just stood there gasping. I stared at her with my cold light green eyes. I kicked him. Pushed him. I did anything I could just to make him get away from her. Kairi and Nagihiko came and stopped me from doing anymore damage. Then the figure leaning againest the brick wall just frowned. All he did was cross his arms. And here I thought Tadase liked Amu. Whats going on?****

Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you  
But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought  
You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"  
I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless

All three of us walked away leaving the other three alone in the dark alley. And I thought all this time we were friends. She was leaving me in peices. Bits of them. I wiped off the blood off my mouth with my hand. I shook my head thinking all this was nothing but a bad dream. I want to wake up. Just wake up.****

What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?  
Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?  
I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you  
I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times

We were in a car. The three of us. Again we saw Ikuto and Amu in a car as well. They were talking. Amu got closer to him. He smirked. He smirked at me. She looked at me with those innocent eyes as I went of the car and went to the front of their car. I cried,"Why are you doing this? Why?" She didnt answer.

****

Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and live (on)  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)  
Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye...

Weeks passed by and I began walking around town. I bumped into people and so many gangs. I fought my way around town trying to look happy but I was nothing but sad. Sad. Sad. Sad. I went home and broke everything in the living room. Trying to calm down my head. Nothing worked. I needed her. As she walked away from my heart, I needed her. More than I can say. ****

If we pass by each other on the street  
Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to  
If you keep thinking about our past memories  
I might go look for you secretly

I sat in my room. Depressed and shocked. My phone rang. Kairi pleaded me to come to the hospital. Amu, I thought. Whats happening? I hung up and ran aimlessy to the hospital.****

Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind  
Even smallest regret won't be left out ever  
Please live well as if I should feel jealous  
You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud  
Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened

I ran up the stairs. Sweating but I could care less. I needed to see her. Bang! I bumped into him. Ikuto. I walked past him. And he stopped me and gave me her ring. The ring Amu and I both have. "Sorry for really loved you," he said. No emotions. I cried and cried.****

Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and live (on)  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)  
Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye...

Nagihiko saw me and handed me a letter. He didnt say a thing. He pointed to the emergancy door. Why is she in there? Does she have a diease? What kind? How? When? ****

I hope your heart fees relieved  
Please forget about me and live (on)  
Those tears will dry completely  
As time passes by  
It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all (mm)  
Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby  
I pray for you

Doctors were pulling her out of the room on a strecher. Her eyes were closed. She was gone. Gone away from me. I took her hand and held it. Crying was all I did. Everyone surrounding me. Why couldnt I save her? Why didnt she tell me? I thought we were an item.****

Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and live (on)  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)  
Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye...

I went to her funeral. Everyone in black. I even saw Ikuto and my friends. I had the letter in my pocket. It was my tresaure now. I have nothing left of her. Im so sorry for not being there for her. I was not the best man for her. ****

Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye, bye  
Oh my love don't lie, lie  
You're my heart, say goodbye 

Dear Kukai,

By the time you read this letter, Id probably be gone from the world. I have nothing to give you but this letter. I couldnt tell you what I was going through. Each and every day i was losing hair. Results were bald. I was diagonsed with cancer. Uncurable. I should of told you this. But decided not to. I dont want you to regret anything. I love you more than the world. The memories we shared were beautiful. I deicided to "cheat" on you. Leaving you was not the best thing but i didnt want you to regret loving me. I had to break your heart. Please dont be sad. Find another girl right for you. One who wouldnt break your heart like me. One who wouldnt die away. One who wouldnt cheat on you. Just someone who is more special than me.

Love, Amu.


End file.
